The Three Potters
by laasha
Summary: After finding out Voldemort has been resurrected, Dumbledore has decided that he can no longer hide Harry's siblings from him. What will happen now that Danny Fenton and Harry Potter each meet a brother and sister (OC) that they never knew they had?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. The only character that I own in this story is Rose Elizabeth Potter (aka Rose Vielda)**

**Prologue**

Dumbledore walked into a crowded restaurant and noticed a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar sitting by himself. He grinned at the trust the boy placed in him. Even though the boy was already fourteen, Dumbledore knew that Harry was getting suspicious of something.

He remembered the last time he had nearly slipped up with Harry. _"Professor, is there any way to tell where an adopted child's parents and siblings are located?"_

"_Yes, there is, Harry. Come over here for a moment." Dumbledore had led Harry over to a small pot and muttered a spell. It filled with a mirror-like liquid that he knew Harry would be drawn towards._

_Harry touched the surface and gasped as his name appeared over a picture of himself at that moment in time. A few more pictures appeared next to him; one captioned 'Daniel Sirius Potter' and the other 'Rose Lillian Potter'._

_Daniel looked so much like Harry, they could have been twins if not for the lack of glasses on Daniel and the startling blue eyes._

_Rose had black hair that was longer than that of the two boys, but it was still very messy. Her brown eyes were a deep, dark brown that could have been considered black._

"_Are those my…?" Harry started to ask before Dumbledore prodded the liquid and forced it to show himself and his brother, Aberforth._

"_I think that's enough for tonight, Harry. Go and get some rest," Dumbledore ordered quickly. Harry immediately did as he was told, but not before hearing the headmaster mumble, "I thought they had been killed, but apparently not. I must locate them soon."_

"Harry, have you ever wondered if you had any siblings?" Dumbledore asked after sitting down at the table with him.

"I have every day the Dursleys locked me in the cupboard without dinner, Professor," Harry said quietly.

"What would you say if I could take you to meet them, as they have just discovered their magical abilities?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean I actually have siblings?"

"Yes, you do, Harry. A sister named Rose Lillian Potter and a brother named Daniel Sirius Potter. Both live in America. Would you like me to take you to see them now?"

"I would love to see them, Professor!"

"Then, Harry, we have not a moment to lose. If you would follow me." Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the restaurant to a dark alley.

Harry followed him into the alley and grasped his headmaster's outstretched arm. There was a loud _pop_ and the duo vanished into the night.

_**Ok, I'm new at this, so all flames are welcome as long as they tell me what I did wrong. I'm hoping to add onto the story every two days or so. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here are a few responses to the reviews:**

**toothless20****: I would like to note that the prologue starts a few weeks before Harry's fifteenth birthday. In this story, Harry, Danny, and Rose are triplets, so Danny already has his ghost powers and is able to control them pretty well.**

**1eragon33****: That was only the prologue, so I'm planning on having the other chapters a lot longer and from different P.O.V.'s as the storyline progresses. And just an FYI, even though I changed the middle names, my grandmother, my mother, my sister, and I all have the same middle name, so it **_**is**_** possible! **

**This is post PP, but only Danny's parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker know his secret. Now, onto the story!**

_**(LINE BREAK)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom! Rose Vielda is the only OC!**

**Chapter 1**

Danny's P.O.V.

"I will have your pelt on my wall, whelp!" Skulker yelled as he pointed several missile launchers at me.

"Quit with the pelt already, dude! It's never gonna happen!" I sighed as I shot an ecto-blast at him.

He was thrown back by the blast, but quickly recovered. Before he could react, however, a beam of blue light hit him from behind and sucked him down into a Fenton Thermos. Sam smiled up at me and said, "Nice job, Danny!"

Tucker jumped into the air, his hand up as if he was trying to give me a high-five. I lowered myself just enough to return it. "That looks like it just keeps getting easier for you," he said with a grin.

"Thanks guys," I said as I floated down to them. I leaned forward to kiss Sam, but was rudely interrupted by-

"Danny! Mom and Dad want you to head home right now! It's important!" Jazz yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran towards us.

I groaned. "Seriously, Jazz? Could you have picked a worse time?"

Jazz crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "Mom said that if I can't get you to come back, I have permission to suck you into the thermos and dump you into the Ghost Zone."

"Fine. I'll head back. Sam and Tucker are coming with me, though."

"She also said that if you decided to bring your friends, I would have to suck you into the thermos and let you out in your room."

"She really wants to use that whole 'half-ghost' thing against me, huh?" I joked. I turned to my friends and frowned. "Sorry guys. Guess you won't be able to come over. Call you after the big family discussion."

Sam nodded and Tucker tapped his PDA with his stylus. "I'll schedule to receive your call at eleven p.m. Sound good?" Tucker asked.

"Whatever, Tucker," I sighed as I grabbed onto Jazz's arm and pulled her into the air and off to our house.

_**(LINE**** BREAK)**_

Harry's P.O.V.

We apparated into an alley across the street from a building with a large metal addition on the top and a neon sign that said 'Fenton Works' on it. "Are you sure one of them lives here?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it. Your mother may have convinced her other relatives to take her other children in and hide the adoption, but she made sure to send me a report on where they were located in case it was ever needed," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

He led me up to the door and lightly knocked. A huge man in an orange jumpsuit answered the door, holding a gun up to Dumbledore's face. "GHOST!" the man shrieked.

"Jack! Put the gun down now and you can go get some fudge!" a woman's voice said.

The man, who must have been Jack, immediately dropped the gun, yelled out "Oh boy!", and ran away from the door.

The woman sighed and stepped up to the door. "Hello. I'm Maddie Fenton. And who might you two be?"

"Hello, Maddie. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this here is my student, Harry Potter. May we step in for a while to chat about your son?" Dumbledore asked.

Maddie smiled. "Weren't you the Transfiguration professor at Lily's school? Come in and have a seat!"

Dumbledore smiled and stepped inside, motioning for me to follow. Mrs. Fenton motioned for us to take a seat on the couch as she called up the stairs, "Hey Jazz? Could you go find Danny and tell him that we have guests?"

"Ok, mom!" a feminine voice answered. For a second, I saw a girl run from the stairs and out the door. She had long, red hair and wore a black t-shirt, turquoise pants, and a turquoise head band.

I dozed for a while as Dumbledore and Mrs. Fenton chatted about what had happened to my mother, but was awake again as the door opened to reveal the girl and a boy with hair like mine. He looked just like the boy did in the picture.

Just then, the man from earlier ran into the room and asked, "Danny, do you know these people?"

The boy, who must have been Danny, shook his head. "Maybe they're mom's friends?" he asked more than stated.

Mrs. Fenton sighed. "Danny, there's something we've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, mom?" Danny questioned.

"You see, Danny…" Mrs. Fenton started, but rushed the last part. "…your-father-and-I-aren't-your-real-parents-your- real-parents-are-Lily-and-James-Potter-and-they-we re-killed-fourteen-years-ago-by-an-evil-wizard-nam ed-Voldemort."

"Wha…?" Danny asked, looking confused. After a few seconds, though, he managed to process what his nervous mother had been saying. "You and dad really aren't my mom and dad? My real parents were killed by a wizard named Voldemort?"

Mrs. Fenton nodded sadly. "Harry here, the boy next to Dumbledore, is your brother."

I decided to take this opportunity to stand up and walk over to Danny. Lacking anything better to say, I held out my hand and said, "Hello, brother."

Danny's P.O.V.

The boy who was sitting next to the old man walked over to me and held out his hand. "Hello, brother," he said anxiously.

I slowly reached out to shake his hand, able to tell that he wouldn't hurt me. "Hey, bro," I said softly.

He looked confused for a moment before a look a realization crossed his face. "Oh, 'bro' is American slang for 'brother'. That's a nice thing to know for the future."

The old man in a dress stood up and smiled at me. "Now Daniel, I would like to inform you that you are a wizard and that you are invited to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this next term."

I was shocked for a second before realizing that he was pranking me. "Haha. That's a really funny joke to set up for me, mom. You really had me going there for a while. Wait, you _were_ pranking me, weren't you?" I added the last part after noticing that none of them looked like it was a practical joke.

"If you wish, Daniel, I could give you a quick demonstration to prove to you the authenticity of that magic is real," the old man said. I nodded, so he pulled a stick out of his dress-thing and flicked it. I heard a noise from across the room to see that the TV was on.

"She gave you the remote, didn't she?" I groaned. "I've already found you guys out, so you might as well stop with the lie."

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't think flicking on the television from across the room will impress him," Harry said quickly.

"I suppose you are right." Dumbledore smiled and waved the stick. The TV rose into the air, causing my father to pull out a Fenton Bazooka and yell, "GHOST!"

My mom frowned and said, "If you put the bazooka down, sweetheart, there's a chocolate chip cookie in the kitchen for you."

"Oh boy!" he said as he dropped the oversized gun and ran off to the kitchen.

I looked at Dumbledore and said, "Ok. I think I believe you now."

**_(LINE_ BREAK)**

**First cliffy! There are probably going to be more later on! I'll post the next one when I get twelve reviews! Flames welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Questions answered in the reviews:**_

**fantasybookworm2012**: Yes, this is after Phantom Planet. Rose, who is Danny and Harry's sister, is going to appear for the first time in this chapter.

**dmc fanboy**: Yes, TUE did occur, Dani's not in it, and this has been a few months after PP, so Danny's gotten more powerful still.

**little miss BANANNA HEAD**: Danielle might make an appearance later on, but not in the next few chapters.

**A/N**: Just to clarify during the story:

"English"

"_Greek_"

_Thinking_

"_Spell_"

_**(**__**line break**__**)**_

**Chapter Two**

Danny's P.O.V.

"Ok. I think I believe you now."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Now, I believe you would like to go and tell your friends what has happened? Now, if your friends can keep a secret like they have been for two years now, I think Harry and I can be convinced to not tell the Ministry of Magic."

I was stunned. One, the crazy old man knew about my powers! Two, he was saying that he and my brother would lie to what sounded like a very powerful magic group so I could tell my friends!

He probably didn't expect me to hear it, but Harry leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered, "What secret are you talking about?"

"He will tell you when he feels he can trust you, Harry," Dumbledore whispered back.

I gave a weak smile and said, "I'm going to go and pack up my things to leave now!"

"But wouldn't it be easier for Professor Dumbledore to magically pack your things and have them sent with Danny?"

I mentally face palmed. There was Jazz again, trying to make life easier. "No, Jazz. I'm going upstairs to pack myself."

"I can help if you want, Danny," Harry offered, standing up.

"No!" I panicked. I then said in a quieter voice, "Uh, I don't really trust people in my room. I don't want anyone coming with me."

Mo – I mean Maddie motioned for Harry to sit back down. "He won't need any help going up to his room and packing a few things together." She looked at me and said, "Why don't you head up now? It'll probably take you about fifteen minutes, right? Ten if you really fly?"

She winked at me. I looked at her, confused. She kept winking until I finally caught on. "Right. Ok."

As I turned and started running up the stairs to my room, Jazz yelled after me, "If you aren't down in fifteen minutes, I'm coming up to help you!"

_Ok, so I have about fifteen minutes to go explain to Sam and Tucker what happened. If I take any longer than that, Jazz'll get worried and come after me_, I thought to myself.

Once I got to my room, I let the twin rings form around my waist and travel up and down my body, transforming me into Danny Phantom. After doing so, I flew through the wall and off to Sam's house, making sure to text Tucker so he would know to go there.

I floated into Sam's room, invisible, and stopped behind her. With a grin on my face, I leaned forward and whispered, "Boo!"

Sam jumped a foot in the air. "Don't scare me like that, Danny!"

"I'm sorry. I just have something to tell you. You see-"

"Hey Sam? Can I come in?" a voice interrupted from the other side of her bedroom door.

I instinctively turned invisible, but reappeared when I saw it was Tucker. "Way to knock, Tuck," Sam sighed. "Anyway Danny, what were you saying?"

I explained everything that Dumbledore and my parents had told me. At the end of the story, Tucker was completely silent. Sam broke the silence that followed. "So you're a wizard, you're half ghost, _and_ you have an extremely famous brother? Your life just keeps getting crazier and crazier."

"I know, right? So now that I've told you, apparently I have to head back before Jazz decides that I'm in mortal danger."

As I got up to leave, Sam grabbed my arm. I looked back at her. "Yeah, Sam?"

I was surprised by the pleading look in her eyes. "Please be careful, Danny. If you can find a way, could you contact me and Tucker every day or so?"

"Of course I can!" I said with a grin. I felt bad about it, but I turned intangible and flew out of her grip and through the wall.

Once I got back to my house, I got to my room and quickly threw a few ecto-powered devices into a suitcase in case there weren't any outlets or internet wherever Dumbledore and Harry were taking me. I then got a few weeks' worth of clothes piled on top of them with some ghost hunting stuff before I zipped up the suitcase and started heaving it down to the living room.

"Ah, Danny is back," Dumbledore said as I dropped the suitcase onto the floor. "If you are ready to head out to your sister's home, I will move your items and we may leave."

I simply nodded. The old man smiled, waved his wand, and made the suitcase disappear. Harry and Dumbledore silently stood up and made their way to the door.

When he saw that I wasn't following them, Harry asked, "Danny, aren't you coming with us?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. One sec." I walked over to my foster family and said, "I might not be closely related to you guys, but you were always a family to me, and I'm glad that I got to grow up with you guys."

In response, Da – Jack gave me a bone breaking hug that Maddie and Jazz quickly joined. "We all feel the same way, Danny!" Jack said loudly.

"Can't. Breathe. Need. Air."

Everyone let go and watched as I walked over to the door. I took one last look back as Dumbledore grabbed onto my arm and the world went black.

_**(**__**line break**__**)**_

Rose's P.O.V.

"_Honey, you have company_!" my mother yelled up the stairs in Greek.

I flinched at the volume of her voice. Ever since the strangely cold forest fire a year earlier, my senses had become more fine-tuned and I noticed several weird powers appeared.

Even though I could hear her fine, I kept playing my video game a bit more. The conversation that was going on for it so far kind of went like this:

**Gladiator** **(fighter):** good job on that medusa guys :)

**Cnote**** (bard):** as long as i get my fair share of the loot i'm happy to help out

**Sharparrow**** (ranger):** same here friend me and send a tell if you guys need any more help ;)

**Backstab**** (rogue and my character):** ty guys. gtg mother calls

**Cnote****:** i know the feeling lol

**Backstab****:** be back any time from five min to an hour depending on LoD (1)

I then left the group and logged out before hearing my mom pounding on the door. "_I'm coming, mom_!" I announced as I unlocked my bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

About halfway down the stairs, my leg turned intangible and I fell the rest of the way down, tripping a pair of boys at the bottom.

"Sorry about that," I muttered. I froze when I saw what they looked like.

Both had black hair that was slightly messy. One had pale blue eyes while the other had deep green and glasses. The one with blue eyes smiled sheepishly at me and said, "Don't worry. It happens to me all the time."

My mother walked up behind them with a very old man and said, "_You know how you're adopted?_" I simply nodded. "_Meet your two brothers, Harry and Daniel Potter. According to Professor Dumbledore, the man standing next to me, you're a witch and he's taking you with him. Have fun._"

"_Yes, mother,_" I said quietly. I only called her mother because she insisted, but I knew that she actually hated me deep down. She was beyond happy to dump me with a weird old man in a robe along with two brothers that I never knew that I had.

She curtly nodded and said to Dumbledore, "You know where the door is. Don't steal anything and you can take her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vielda," Dumbledore said happily. My mom left the room and Dumbledore looked at me. "So did she explain everything needed?"

"She explained enough. Even though I was adopted, she hated me for my entire life. Even when I nearly died in a forest fire, she still didn't really care. She's more than happy that you came to take me off her hands for the rest of her life."

I felt something strange, so I quickly responded by putting up a mental barrier. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, so I assumed that he was trying to do something to me. "You are a very powerful Occulmen, Rose. If you would come with us, we will take you to a place where you can study magic."

"_Since I may or may not believe that magic is real, would you wave your wand and pack my things for me and teleport them to where we will be staying?_" I asked, knowing that Dumbledore understood me perfectly.

"_You just want me to do your work for you_," he laughed, but he still did as I asked.

"Any idea what they're saying to each other?" Danny asked Harry.

"No. This is going to be a long summer," Harry said.

_**(**__**line break**__**)**_

(1) length of discussion

**A/N**: Yes, the family that Rose ended up with is Greek. Lily could only find a place for Rose at an orphanage, so a delayed protection spell was casted on her so it would kick on once Rose was adopted.

**A/N 2**: Yes, Rose has ghost powers. Can anyone guess how it happened?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not have any English bloodlines and I am not a guy, so…**

**Chapter 3**

Danny's P.O.V.

After Dumbledore and Rose's mother explained everything to Rose, who, by the way, was going along with it without any problems, he smiled and said, "Now, I believe that you would be more comfortable if we left this house. Are you ready to leave?"

Rose nodded. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore." She then mumbled something I couldn't understand.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, if you three would follow me outside, we may be on our way."

We followed him to the dark lawn outside. It made sense that it was dark outside, because the sun was setting in Amity Park when we left.

"If you would, would you please grab onto my arms?" Dumbledore asked, jerking me out of my musings.

Harry immediately complied, latching onto the professor's arm and waited for us to do the same. Rose shrugged and followed in suit. I sighed and grabbed on as well. "Why are we doing this?" I asked.

My question was immediately answered by a suffocating darkness. It closed in around us, making me feel like I was being shoved into a pipe.

When the pressure eased up, I let go of Dumbledore and opened my eyes to see that we were on a dimly lit street between the house numbers 11 and 13.

Dumbledore handed a slip of paper to Harry and said, "Pass it on after you read it."

Harry had a confused look on his face when he read it before his eyes widened in shock when he looked up. He then passed it on.

Rose's reaction was almost identical to Harry, but when she looked up, her was hanging open. She then handed the paper to me.

The paper had _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at 12 Grimwald Drive_ written on it in thin lettering. I looked up and saw that while I was reading the paper, number 12 had appeared right between 11 and 13. On the inside I was surprised, but I only said, "I've seen weirder."

"Really? Where?" Harry asked.

I frowned. "I grew up in a town that disappeared off the face of the planet for a few hours and you're wondering where I've seen weird things happen?"

"Touché."

Rose's P.O.V.

Dumbledore led us all into the building that had magically appeared between 11 and 13. The first thing that I heard was, "Oh, Harry's here. I guess Professor Dumbledore was able to go and get him tonight after all."

A short, plump woman with red hair stepped into the entryway and smiled. "It's wonderful to see you two again, but who are your friends?"

"Danny Fenton," Danny replied sheepishly.

"I'm Rose Vielda," I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She automatically took it, but shivered when she did. "My, I've never felt hands as quite as cold as yours, Rose. I'm Molly Weasley, by the way."

"I would just like to point out, Daniel and Rose, that while you are in the Wizarding World, your last names are Potter," Dumbledore said. He then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry, Molly, but I have important matters to attend to. I hate to rush out like this, but duty calls." Without another word, there was a loud 'pop' and he vanished.

Danny decided to follow my lead and shook Mrs. Weasley's hand as well. She shivered at his hand as well. Giving us all a quick look-over, she said, "Come with me to the kitchen, you all look starved to death."

Without thinking, Danny and I snickered a little. When Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow, he quickly said, "Sorry, it's just that I'm from the most haunted town in America." He then gave me a look at said _What's your excuse?_

I thought for a second before saying, "I just have a haunted sense of humor." 'Wow, I can't believe that was the best excuse I could come up with. I'm an idiot.'

Mrs. Weasley shrugged and led us to the kitchen. "All of you, have a seat and I'll fix you something to eat." She quickly threw together a few bowls of soup and handed them to Danny, Harry, and I.

After that, I kind of zoned out while I ate since it was mostly Harry and Mrs. Weasley catching up. What brought me back down to earth was her mentioning where we were going to sleep. "…and Rose, you can sleep up with the girls. It's the second door on the right; shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said. As I got up to head upstairs, I added, "Thank you for making soup for Harry, Danny, and I."

"It wasn't any trouble at all, Rose," she said happily as I quietly made my way to the staircase.

I got to my room and saw that there were two piles of blankets in use, so silently walked over to the window and opened it. I climbed up to the roof and reached for a cool sensation that was my ghost form. **(*Yes, I had to make Rose with a ghost half! Congratulations to all those that figured it out!*)** A ring of white light formed around my waist, splitting in two to transform my appearance as they traveled up and down my body.

My black hair became long and pure white, held back in a single ponytail. Quite a bit of hair fell over my right eye. Both my eyes became an electric blue. As for my outfit, it was just a black pair of capris and a black shirt with a music note on it.

I sighed and did what I did at the end of every day to keep my powers in check: I created an ectoplasmic guitar and let out my musical powers and emotions out through my voice.

_I am unwritten,_

_Can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning,_

_The pen's in my hand,_

_Ending unplanned._

_Staring at the blank page before you,_

_Open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance,_

_So close you can almost taste it,_

_Release your inhibitions._

_Feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in._

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips._

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live your life with arms wide open,_

_Today is where your book begins,_

_The rest is still unwritten._

With that, I smiled, let the guitar disappear, and floated back through the window to get ready for bed.

Danny's P.O.V.

I watched in awe as I floated invisible over the roof. A strange ghost had appeared and had sung with so much dedication, it sounded like she was trying to pour her soul into the song.

Quickly making a mental note to try to find her tomorrow, I sighed and floated back into the house.

**And a power of Rose's is revealed. I used the first verse and the first refrain of the song **_**Unwritten**_** by Natasha Bedingfield. Due to Rose's (currently mysterious) history, I figured that it would make sense to have her emphasize that her old life is over and her new life away from her terrible mother is over.**

**Might not get to post again for a few weeks, so please note that I am not abandoning this story! I will just be away from all technology and in the middle of the wilderness.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The halfa power scale in this story is Danny, Dani, Rose, Vlad. Danny is on the same level for training as Vlad, Dani has about as much control as Danny, and Rose has had about two years of practicing, but she's only mastered basic control. As for Vlad, only his face was fried with ectoplasm, so he's naturally weaker.**

**Chapter 4**

"Speaking"

"_Spell_"

"Feuglacian" (Owned by _Aurora Borealis 97_, not me)

_Thinking_

Danny's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty room and a growling stomach, so I got up and started wandering, intent on finding the kitchen. After a few minutes, I bumped into a girl that looked like a thirteen-year-old version of Dani with brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and black pajama pants that had white flame designs on the calves. The girl smirked and said, "Nice PJ's."

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a baby blue long sleeve pajama top with matching blue pants. They would have been just fine…if not for the little cartoon rocket ships all over them. I face palmed, earning a snicker from the Dani look-alike. "Let's just head downstairs and get my humiliation over with," I grumbled.

We both walked downstairs and wandered until we found where eight red heads, a brunette, and raven-haired boy were all eating breakfast. Raven hair grinned at me and asked, "Why do your PJ's have little rockets on them?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned at the comment and said, "Never you mind, Harry. Now, what you would you two like for breakfast?"

"What's a rocket?" one of the red heads asked loudly.

"Never you mind. Now, I can make-"

"A Muggle device that brings them into space. Honestly, Ron, you must take Muggle Studies this year," the brunette answered.

"Now that we have gotten over what a 'rocket' is, what would you two like to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked, nearly yelling over everyone.

"Anything but toast," I said.

"Could I just have some scrambled eggs?" the Dani look-alike asked.

"Would it be all right for me to just make you some scrambled eggs too, Danny?"

I smiled. "As long as it's no trouble, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's no trouble at all, Danny. Why don't you and Rose sit down and I'll bring you both your breakfasts."

_Who's Rose?_ I wondered for a second before remembering the name of the girl I was standing by. I mentally face palmed. _Right…the girl that I met last night…she's supposed to be my triplet. Wait, if she's my triplet, why does she look so young?_

Harry's P.O.V.

After breakfast (and Mrs. Weasley telling Rose and Danny several times that they wouldn't be able to go to Diagon Alley until Saturday), everyone was corralled upstairs to clean, Danny and Rose going to change before following. Before we could go far, though, Fred and George pulled me aside and started talking quickly.

Fred started speaking first. "So Harry, we just thought-"

"-that you would like to know-"

"-that we plan to prank your brother-"

"-and sister today while-"

"-we're cleaning."

"We're going to be-"

"-careful, and it's-"

"-not going to be permanent, -"

"-so don't worry," they finished together.

"Why are you going to prank them? They never did anything to you two," I asked with a frown.

"Well, you see, Harry, we usually prank every new person that we meet. In your case, though, we made an exception due to your celebrity status," George stated.

Fred picked up where George left off. "Since no one really knows who your brother and sister are, they are going to be subjected to a harmless prank. It will only last twenty four hours, so it won't hurt anything." Before I could argue, they both followed the group heading upstairs to clean.

After a few hours of cleaning, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were in another room. Rose was on one side of the room we were in, Danny was on the other, and both had their backs facing to Fred and George. The twins grinned evilly and, with their wands pointed at the two, muttered, "_Colo invertere_."

Danny was closer to the twins, and was the first to be effected by the spells. A bright flash of pink light enveloped him for a moment, fading to reveal a boy with snow white hair and toxic green eyes.

Rose was hidden by a flash of deep blue light for a little bit longer. When it let up, in her place was a different girl with even brighter white hair and electric blue eyes.

Even though Danny was the first to be hexed, Rose was the first to come to her senses. She automatically knew something was wrong and calmly asked, "George, what did you do to me?"

George faked a shocked face. "What do you mean?"

Rose sighed. "Look, George, I know that you hexed me with a prank spell and that Fred casted the same spell on Danny. What did the spell do?"

"How do you know Harry didn't do it?"

"Quit the charade now, George. It's not even remotely funny. I don't want to be a snitch, but I'll tell your mom," Rose said, raising her voice.

George lowered his head. I was amazed that Rose had figured out that was the only card that would work on the twins already. "Fine. The spell inverted the color of your hair and eyes. If I were you, I'd go check out the twenty-four hour damage in the bathroom mirror."

Rose sent him a glare that said _I'll get you back later_ and ran from the room. Just then, Danny's eyes widened and he immediately tugged his hair over his eyes. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" he muttered before sprinting out as well.

I looked at Fred and asked, "What's his problem?" Before he could answer, though, a green light enveloped me, forcing me to close my eyes.

Rose's P.O.V.

I ran to the bathroom after sending George a death glare, freaking out at his words. _The spell inverted the color of your hair and eyes._ As soon as I got to the bathroom, I locked the door and looked into the mirror. I gave a little shriek.

My hair was pure white and my eyes were electric blue…exactly like my ghost form. I was glad that my hair hadn't grown in length and my facial features hadn't been twisted, because otherwise it would have been too obvious.

My eyes suddenly widened. _Please not have changed,_ I though quickly as I reached for the coldness inside of me. The familiar ring of white light appeared around my waist, splitting and traveling over my body, changing my appearance. I sighed when I saw that the spell had worked over my human form _and_ my ghost form.

My long, white hair had turned raven black; my eyes their deep brown from my human form, only glowing slightly from the inside. My appearance had been twisted enough, but the sudden color changes would give it away to someone. Oh well. I won't be able to vent my powers tonight.

As I tried to distinguish all of the differences in color, a loud knocking came from the door. "I'll be out in a second!" I yelled, face palming at the fact that my voice was echoing slightly. I quickly changed back; sure that whoever was on the other side of the door was wondering what the flash of light under the door was about.

I opened the door only to see a guy with white hair and green eyes preparing to knock again. "Uh…who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that! I saw you the other night! A quick haircut isn't going to change your eye color or hair color!" he hissed quietly, his eyes glinting pale blue for a moment.

I frowned, but I recognized what the color flash was probably from. Still, I asked him, "Do I look like I'm glowing? It's me, Rose!"

The guy blinked before answering me. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Guess I overreacted to something I saw the other night. There was a ghost on the roof that looked just like you. Well…she had longer hair, but…"

I gaped for a little bit over the fact that he had seen me before getting a grip. "So what's your name again?"

He sighed and said, "I'm Danny. Now can I get into the bathroom to see the damage that Fred did?"

"Sure," I said, pushing my way past Danny. I saw that I had pushed him into the doorframe, but he didn't grunt in pain. If anything, he seemed to _slide_ right through the frame for a second. I narrowed my eyes and whispered at a volume that I knew he could probably hear, "I'm pretty sure I know what you are, Danny. And when I know for sure, you'll know."

Danny shuddered and muttered at the same volume, "How could she have found out so easily?"

I smirked. "Just be glad I don't know who your…_other_ form is yet." With that, I turned and walked away.

Danny's P.O.V.

After I checked the effects of Fred's hex in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. I immediately opened the door to see a boy with white hair wearing glasses over his red eyes. Because his eyes were so blood red, I checked to see that he didn't have an aura surrounding him.

"Are you done in there, or must I wait a bit longer to see what happened to me?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Who else did Fred and George get?" I asked with a smirk.

He sighed. "I'm Harry. Somehow, the twins' spells affected me even though they both swear they didn't wave a wand at me. Only Rose, you, and I got it casted on us."

"Think Mrs. Weasley knows yet?"

"No, but I think we should find Rose so we can all tell her at the same time. It would be the perfect way to get back at Fred and George."

I quickly stepped past Harry. "I'll find Rose. We can let Mrs. Weasley know at dinner. For now, we should just hang out in the backyard and tell the twins they owe us big time."

_(__**line break**__)_

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry had warned us to plug our ears a few seconds before Mrs. Weasley's outburst, but I still nearly got my eardrums blown out.

Two loud 'pop's announced the arrival of the twins. "Yes, mother dear?" Fred asked.

"What ever do you need?" George asked with fake sincerity.

"YOU MET DANNY AND ROSE THIS MORNING AND YOU ARE ALREADY PRANKING THEM! I THOUGHT YOU GREW OUT OF THAT! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU HEXED HARRY AS WELL! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

"Hold on, Mum. We didn't prank Harry. Something happened after Danny and Rose ran out, and neither of us were involved," Fred explained.

"You see," George continued, "shortly after Fred and I hexed Danny and Rose, a light appeared out of nowhere around Harry. When it faded, Harry's eyes were red and his hair was white. So, technically, Fred and I had nothing to do with Harry's new appearance."

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH PRANKING HARRY! WHAT I _DO_ CARE ABOUT IS THE FACT THAT DANNY AND ROSE JUST FOUND OUT THAT THEY AREN'T RELATED TO THE FAMILIES THAT TOOK THEM IN-"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I knew for about two years now that I was adopted," Rose interrupted.

"-AND NOW THEY HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOOKING LIKE THAT FOR ANOTHER TWENTY-ONE HOURS!"

"Are you done now, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, slowly uncovering my ears. In response, Mrs. Weasley sent me a death glare. I held up my hands in defeat and said, "Ok, shutting up now."

"Mrs. Weasley, who are these three?" a voice asked from the doorway. I mentally face palmed. If anyone could figure out my secret solely based on appearance, it was Hermione.

I quickly turned and ran passed her and halfway up the stairs, saying, "I'm going to get a hoodie from my room. I don't really feel very comfortable with a lot of people staring at me."

"Uh…same here," Rose said from behind me as she sprinted past me and into the girls' room.

Once I got to my room, I started digging for any hoodie that I could wear and was interrupted a few seconds in by Rose's voice, barely audible, saying, "That was pretty close."

I turned to see Rose wearing a black hoodie with a large music note being shown off on the front. The hood was already up, only letting her electric blue eyes be shown. "Any longer down there and Hermione would've found out. I don't think the witches and wizards will be nearly as clueless as the people from where you live…Amity Park, right?"

I ignored her comment, instead sighing at the fact the only hoodie that I had with me had my Danny Phantom logo on the front. I then finally said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Danny," Rose started, stepping into the room and closing the door. She then said as quietly as she possibly could, "I know that you're half ghost. You might not like that I know, but hear me out. I have my fair share of secrets too, so I won't get after you on the fact that I don't know who your ghost half is. I only know, from the way you spoke to me earlier, that you must be pretty powerful." I didn't know where she picked up the Feuglacian, but I knew that she was sure of what she was saying.

"How powerful do you think I am?" I asked.

"If you really want to know, from the rumors in my town, you'd probably be around Vl…Wisconsin ghost powerful, if not Pari…Ghost King powerful."

I know now that I probably should have noticed her catching herself mid-word, but I didn't. Instead, I smiled, pulled on the DP hoodie, and said, "Let's head down to eat."

Hermione's P.O.V.

When I heard Danny say, "Let's head down to eat," I immediately pulled my borrowed Extendable Ear away from the door. The few words that I had caught from the conversation, "_hu'nj uhk'ni_," "_fk'zio'jeh_," and "_Uhkni Heku_" didn't make any sense. How were two siblings that had only just met able to communicate in a fake language?

A girl wearing a black hoodie with a large eighth note on it opened the door, making me jump. Her electric blue eyes peered out from under the hood. I narrowed my eyes as I asked, "Aren't you that Muggle ghost that is currently haunting Iron, Ohio in the United States?" (**Don't look the town up for ghost hauntings, it most likely doesn't exist. I own it only if it doesn't exist.**)

The eyes darkened to black for a second as she said, "No. I'm just a victim of one of George's pranks." They lightened up as she jerked her thumb behind her and said, "At least I'm not a Danny Phantom look-alike like my brother."

"It's not funny," Danny's voice said. I was guessing he was hiding in the room somewhere.

"You're right, Danny! It's hilarious that you have the same first name as Danny Phantom and you were raised in the town that he haunts!" the girl, who must have been Rose, snickered.

"So what were you talking about?" I started. "What is a _hu'nj uhk'ni_? Why couldn't I hear you come to the door? If my memory serves me correctly, it's impossible to even step forward without the floor creaking."

"We were talking about the fact that my only hoodie is not helping the hex Fred put on me," Danny said, stepping out to where I could see him. His hair was snow white and his eyes almost glowed a toxic green. He was wearing a hoodie that had what I recognized (thank you research on Muggle ghosts) as Danny Phantom's signature DP logo. "All I need now is a jumpsuit and to start glowing white and I'll be good."

At his last comment, Rose laughed. In a snotty and up-tight accent, she said, "Ah, Daniel. You must learn to be better at keeping secrets, Little Badger. It would only be to my amusement for you to blow them again." At that, Danny joined in the laughter and they both doubled over.

"_Iher zen u filjisr 'Vlad' Huflinnekh, Rose. Hkz't ake tk er?_ **(1)**"Danny asked in that strange language, still chuckling.

"_Hi uhuhi'di fennit ihokeuh ua hkuirk'zh kh'si…ko ueati jejia ihuin ilahku ik uir er Danny Phantom,_ **(2)**" Rose laughed.

"I'm sorry, but what are you two saying?" I asked.

"It's an American thing," Rose said simply, getting over her final giggles.

"Yeah. Ecto American (**The ghost vultures mention some ghosts preferring that term in Bitter Reunions**)," Danny added with a snicker.

Since I figured I could ask them later, I said, "Well, everyone is downstairs eating, so both of you can meet Mr. Weasley and the other Order of the Phoenix members."

"Order of the what now?" Danny asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that Dumbledore started the first time You-Know-Who was around. Now that he's back and the Ministry of Magic won't believe him nor Harry, Dumbledore restarted the Order," I said in one breath.

"Who's You-Know-You?" Rose asked softly.

Before I could explain, Danny said, "I'll tell you during dinner."

"Well, we might as well head down before everything is gone," I said, motioning for them to follow me down the stairs.

**(A/N) Yeah, I just realized that I never mentioned when Rose was around who Voldemort was, so Danny's going to attempt to explain. To recap on how old they look: Rose looks like she's thirteen because that's how old she was when she half-died, Danny still looks like he would be fourteen and he has the same build as in the TV show, and Harry looks fifteen.**

**For this, imagine that ghosts learn Feuglacian the moment they die. Again, thanks to **_**Aurora Borealis 97**_** for making Feuglacian available for anyone to use.**

**Another week came up away from the internet, so I tweaked this whenever I could think of things to add.**

**(1)** That was a perfect 'Vlad' impression, Rose. How'd you do it?

**(2)** He might've passed through my hometown once…or maybe fifty times trying to get at Danny Phantom.


End file.
